Terra's Back!
by Ravens Black Rose
Summary: Terra is back. But how will she cope, wen she finds out that Beast Boy and Raven are together? Rated T for safety. Mainly Bb/Rae, with Rob/Star and Cy/Bee.
1. Chapter 1: I remember!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I wish I did, then Beast Boy and Raven would be together, and Teen Titans wouldn't have been cancelled at season five episode 65.

**And **_**please**_** visit my profile page, read the ****SAVE TEEN TITANS**** part at the bottom of the page, and click on the address to sign in, to ****help save season six! **_**PLEASE**_**!****=3**

Here you go, enjoy:

* * *

**Terra's Back!**** :**

Chapter 1: I remember! :

It was about two years ago, that Beast Boy had last seen Terra. (In Things change = episode 65.) About one and a half years ago, that they had their trip to Tokyo, when Starfire and Robin got together. A year ago, that Cyborg and Bumble Bee got together. About ten months sins Beast Boy and Raven, figured out that they had feelings for each other, and eventually got together one week after that, and grew very, very close. And two weeks ago Robin proposed to Starfire, and she said yes. Over this time, Raven had grown, she was three inches taller, the same size as Starfire. Beast Boy had grown six inches, and towered over Raven by three inches. Robin was now an inch taller than he was, and Cyborb two inches taller than Robin.  
It was a normal day, well as normal as it gets for the Teen Titans. If you call beating up bad guys 24 / 7 normal. It was movie night, and they dissuaded to watch a Horror movie. But Cyborg didn't get to watch it, because he remembered just in time, that he had a movie date with Bumble Bee.

"See you later, I'll be at the cinema with Bee." Said Cyborg happily.

"Bye." said every one else in union. And Cyborg left.

On the left of the couch, Starfire was cuddled up to Robin, her head resting on his shoulder, hand in his. And on the rite, Raven was sat between Beast Boys legs leaning against his chest, her head beside his, as Beast Boy held her hands on her lap as one.  
An hour later, half way throe the Horror film, Starfire was scared stiff and had her face in the crook of Robins neck, not daring to look at the screen in fear. Robin was holding her tightly, with wide eyes on the screen, shock and horror on his face from the gruesome and realistic seines. Raven was also cuddled even closer to a scared Beast Boy. Now and then she to would berry her head in the crook of his neck.  
When the film was over, leaving the four Titans with wide eyes, they dissuaded to go to bed. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Eeeeck! What was that?!" shouted a very scared Starfire. After that movie, they were pretty spooked by almost anything.

"It's okay Star, it's probably j…just Cyborg. Unless…" he then looked at Raven.

"It wasn't me, I already confessed to being scared."

"Year, and she said it three times in the film." said Beast Boy.

"But tell me friends, why would friend Cyborg knock? He has a key, does he not?"

"Star has a point." said Robin. Then it came again 'Knock, Knock'.

"I'll…go see, maybe he just lost his key." Beast Boy suggested. '_He's so brave…_' thought Raven dreamily. Beast Boy opened the door, his eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Terra?" '_Did he just say Terra?_' Thought Raven. Terra suddenly jumped throe the door and kissed Beast Boy, much to Ravens dislike. Beast Boy fell over with the force, with Terra still on top of him. Raven ran over and pulled Terra off of him with so much force, she throe her in to the wall, her eyes red with anger and hatred. She then helped Beast Boy up, and he started spiting, and wiping his tong, as if he just tasted some of Starfires cooking.

"Beast Boy, I remember!" she said and tried to run up to him and hug him, but Raven quickly got in the way and pushed her back. "Hey, what's your problem Raven?!...

* * *

Don't forget to R&R! Please no flames.

**And **_**please**_** don't forget to visit my profile page, read the ****SAVE TEEN TITANS**** part at the bottom of the page, and click on the address to sign in, to ****help save season six! **_**PLEASE**_**!**** =3**


	2. Chapter 2: You’re together!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =^.^=

Here we go, chapter 2. Enjoy:

Please R&R.

* * *

In chapter one, I forgot to mention every body's ages. (Remember the ages would probably be different in the actual cartoon.) So before I start this chapter, here they are:

Cyborg: 21 years old.

Bumble Bee: 20 and a half years old.

Robin: 20 years old.

Starfire: 20 years old.

Beast Boy: 19 years old.

Raven: 19 years old.

Terra: 18 and a half years old.

* * *

**Terra's Back! :**

Chapter 2: You're together?! :

"Beast Boy, I remember!" She said and tried to run up to him and hug him, but Raven quickly got in the way and pushed her back. "Hey, what's your problem Raven?! Can't I say hello to my old Boyfriend?!"

"No. You can't. And I don't have a problem." She then held Beast Boys hand.

"Terra, you've been gone a long time, things change. We're together now." Said Beast Boy. Terras eyes widened in shock.

"You're _together_?! Yeah right! 'She giggled' You two would never…Would you?"

"It's true Terra, we love each other." Said Raven, looking in to Beast Boys eyes, and smiling, wall he smiled back.

"Hello Terra." Said Robin, still holding Starfires hand.

"Yes…Hello old friend Terra." Said Starfire.

"Hi…Tell me they're joking."

"They are not doing the joking, old friend Terra. It is true. They are like I and Robin, with the togetherness." Said Starfire, smiling slightly.

"No…But, I…I remember! I eventually remember, and I find you with…with _her_!" Terra said, pointing at Raven. Raven and Beast Boy both scowled at the way Terra said 'her', and how she pointed at Raven. Then the door behind Terra opened…

"Hey ya'll! How was the… Terra?" Cyborg said, wall walking in with Bumble Bee. Terra then ran out crying, and disappeared before anyone could say anything. "Was that…?"

"Yes, it was. She remembers." Said Beast Boy, looking down. Then everybody noticed how happy Bumble Bee looked, considering what had just happened.

"You'll never believe what Sparky gave me!" She said, or rather 'she shouted'. Then she held out her left hand, and every body understood. There, on her ring finger, sat nothing other, than a ring. It was a golden ring, with a big light blue diamond shaped joule, with what looked like back lines on it, with two antennae on the top and a sting on the bottom .With two yellow oval joules on each side, and it had small black sparkling joules, surrounding them. It was beautiful, and looked like some sort of a robotic Bee (as if Cyborg had made a Bee using his Technology).

"Congratulations friend Bumble Bee! You are to be wed to friend Cyborg, as I am to Robin! This is wonderful! I will prepare the feast of celebration of my home planet Tameran!"

"Eeeerrrm…that's all right Star we've…already eaten!" Said Cyborg, wall waving his hands in the air frantically, not really wanting to end up being sick.

* * *

With Terra:

After Terra ran out, she used her powers to float over the water on a rock, to get to the shore of Jump City. She sat there for a wile crying her eyes out, and mumbling about being betrayed, and something about revenge. She eventually stopped crying, and somebody put a hand on her shoulder, and said...

"Now now there child. Calm down. You will get your revenge, soon enough." Said the cold, but calm voice. "I'll help you. All you have to do, is come back to me." Terra new who the voice was, and she wasn't sure if she should take the offer or not. "I'll give you time to think about it. I'll wait for your answer. Rendezvous bake here tomorrow at this time, and we will discuss it." The dark figure then vanished, and Terra got up of the ground and sighed. What should she do? Should she take his offer? She couldn't. Could she?

* * *

Meanwhile with the Titans and Bumble Bee:

"I and Robin also have grate news! Should we tell them Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"I think it's time to Star." Said Robin.

"I am...

* * *

Find out what happens next in chapter 3.  
Who is that cold but calm voice? Will Terra agree? And what is Starfire going to say?

Pleas don't forget to R&R!

And Sorry I took so long to update! It's because of school and stuff.


	3. Chap 3: A Bungldorf and Terras decision

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! =^.^=

I'm sorry I took so long with this, I've been very busy with school and stuff.  
Well here's chapter 3, a little small, but enjoy:  
(I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes, my spell checker isn't very good... '~')

* * *

**Terra's Back!**** :**

Chapter 3 : A Bungldorf and Terras decision :

"I and Robin also have grate news! Should we tell them Robin?" Asked Starfire.

"I think it's time to Star." Said Robin.

"I am having a Bungldorf!" She said in excitement.

"A what?" Said Beast Boy Raven Bumble Bee and Cyborg at exactly the same time.

"She means she's... She's pregnant." Said Robin, scratching the back of his head. Everybody stared at them in shock, but a second later the silence was broken by Ciborg shouting...

"Congratulations!" As he walked up to robin and Starfire, and patted Robin on the back. Followed by everyone ells shouting 'congratulations', and smiling like mad.

"Hey! Let's throw a party thingy in celebration!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Yeah!" Shouted every body else.

* * *

With Terra:

The next day, after Terra had thought the proposal through, she went back to the shore of Jump City, and waited for _him_ to arrive.

"Hello Terra. Well, what's your answer?"

"I... I accept, Slade."

"There's my girl."

"But on two conditions Slade."

"And what are these conditions may I ask?"

"One. Promise me you won't harm Beast Boy!"

"Of course. I promise I won't harm a single green hair on the boys head."

"And two. I want you to kill Raven."

"It would be my pleasure." Said Slade, as he smiled a devilish grin under his mask, and narrowed his eye. Slade then gave Terra a communicator. "Take this."

"Okay." She said taking the communicator, and then started to walk away.

* * *

I know, short, after so long... but believe me wen I say I've been busy.....  
I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
And I'm sorry again if there's any spelling mistakes.


End file.
